I can't believe this is happening
by h8rt4u
Summary: Two girls come home after school and watch naruto when their computer freezes and they hit it and are transferred to the Naruto world
1. Character info

Mai has short black hair and green eyes in the real world. she is 5'5 and her weight is 120 pounds she is 13 and in 8th grade. she has long purple hair and blue eyes. She is just like Hinata around new people but very hyper only around her friends. She is best at Genjutsu, bad at Taijutsu and good at Ninjutsu.

Best friends: Kate and Zack

Parents: unknown

Siblings: unknown

Kate has long brown hair and blue eyes in the real world. She is 5'8 and her weight is 125 pounds she is 13 and is in the 8th grade. She has long purple hair and purple eyes. She is just like TenTen and Sakura combined but is not as loud around her friend Mai. She is best at Taijutsu and pretty good at both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Best friends: Mai and Zack

Parents: unknown

Siblings: unknown

Zack has black, brown, and white fur and brown eyes in the real world. Dog form has black and white fur and golden eyes. His weight is 100 pounds and he is 1 3/4 years old. He has black hair with red streaks and golden eyes. His weight changes to 150 and he is 6'5. He is very protective of his best friends and would do anything for them no matter what. In the Naruto world he is good at all of them but not great.

Best friends: Mai and Kate

Clan: Ritzuki

Bloodlimit: eyes change color with their mood and can copy any other bloodlimit.

Past: The Ritzuki clan lived in the hidden leaf village and was as powerful as the Hyugas and Uchihas. On the same day as the Uchiha clan massacre the Ritzuki clan were also murdered but there were two girls that had survived put they were pushed into a portal into another world.


	2. We are in the Naruto world?

**One day after school two girls named Mai and Kate were greeted by this old lady (who found them outside one day and took them in) and Zack their dog.**

**when they went upstairs they turned on the computer to watch Naruto while doing homework. **

**while they were watching Naruto the computer froze and Kate got up to hit it to see if that works. **

**Mai started to tell her about a fanfiction she had read before it said that a girl got sucked through her computer after it froze and the girl hit it. **

**but it was too late Kate had already hit the computer before Mai was done telling her the story. **

**Then the room started to spin and had made them all pass out. **

**when the woke up they were in a forest and Kate's eyes started to change colors. **

**Mai was shocked to see her best friends eyes change colors so she asked "Kate how did you change your eye color." **

**Kate looked in the river next to us and saw her eyes changing colors and said "i don't know. maybe its the bloodline of our clan we made up in 5th grade." **

**"oh yeah you're right i remember that. what was the clan's name again?'Mai asked. **

**"we were the Ritzuki clan."Kate replied so we are now Mai and Kate Ritzuki."Mai said. **

**Then someone said "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!?""who's there"Mai asked **

**"wait you can hear me?"asked the stranger **

**"yes we can hear you, so who are you." replied Kate **

**"It's me Zack your dog Mai." Then both Mai and Kate looked down at Zack and saw him transform into a half dog demon half human just like Inuyasha. **

**This had caught them both off guard after sometime Mai said "um Zack you changed into the same thing as Inuyasha." 'really that's awesome. Hey someone is coming." **

**They hid behind some bushes when Team Kakashi walked by to go to their training field when Mai stepped on a twig. **

**Then Kakashi told his team to put their guards up and Kakashi said "come out now." **

**Then Mai, Kate, and Zack came out of hiding and then Kate started to greet them. **

**"This is Mai she is shy around new people, Our dog Zack, and my name is Kate then she winked at Sasuke." **

**Then Kakashi's team Greeted them to us then Kakashi said "we have to report this greeting to the hokage." **

**So while they were following team 7 Kate and Mai were thinking which hokage would be there. the third or fifth hokage.**


End file.
